We Belong Together
by zevaah
Summary: Another attempt at a Tiva story. It's about fights and love and getting back together. I do really suck at summaries, but you might give it a chance anyway. Rating only for some words.
1. Chapter 1

Hi:)

Do you know the disorder when you listen to music, and no matter what song it is, you see Tony and Ziva? No? Well, I might be infected. I'm a little bit scared, really. Because it follows me, everywhere and I just can't get rid of it. Scary, huh? Well, this story came into my mind while listening to Kelly Clarksons My Life Would Suck Without You. I might be quoting the song in later chapters.

It its a Tiva story, of course, and when you review I might be updating faster:D Takes place after Ray and EJ, so it might contain some spoilers up to that.

Remember, English isn't my first language, I still don't have a beta-reader, and I'm kinda stressed at the moment.

Disclaimer: I own neither NCIS nor Kelly Clarkson but the mistakes in this story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

"I hate you," she cried before slamming the door as hard as she could. Tony stood outside of the apartment, hardly two hours after he entered it, with tears of regret and hurt in his eyes.

The evening had started pretty nice, though. Tony had appeared at her door with take away pizza, beer and a movie. They haden't done this in a while. When Gibbs was in Mexico, they did it quite often, actually. But then, overnight, it started falling apart. Tony ignored Ziva at work and wouldn't come to her apartment anymore, leaving her confused and hurt until she started to accept and trying to forget. They decided that it was the best for them to let it go. Then Michael happened and Jeanne, then Jenny, and Somalia. When it just started to get better, Ray and EJ came.

That is why Ziva was surprised to see Tony like in olden times. She didn't mind, of course, she missed their nights a lot. The uncertainty of how to define their relationship botherd her sometimes. Back then, in what seemed a lifetime ago, she would have said they were friends. Perhaps something more. Later then, definitely more. And then it broke again, and nothing was left. Now, she wasn't sure where they stood.

Not talking much, both settled on the couch, Tony putting in the movie in and Ziva opening the beer. There was comfortable silence surrounding them, and by the end of the movie, their legs were entangled and her head was resting on his chest. Neither of them bothered to move, so they just stayed in the position they both were content with.

Nevertheless, Tony decided to stop the silence and the peace of the moment and stirred, just a little bit. Ziva lifted her head to look into Tonys eyes.

"What is this?" He whispered.

Ziva stayed silent. She didn't know how to answer this simple but at the same time so unbelievably complicated question. But that was what she wanted to know, too. What she needed to know.

"I don't know. What do you want this to be?"

Tony snorted.

"What?" Ziva asked offended.

Almost violently, Tony got up and pulled Ziva with him.

"You can't keep doing that, you know? Answering my questions with questions. That's just not how it works"

"So I am the bad one, huh? What about you? Did you ever, ever been honest to me?" Ziva took a step back, away from him. Her voice was getting louder with every word. "You never told me why you stopped coming, you were never brave enough to tell me what's going on! And you never changed! That summer, I thought you were dying, you know? You scared the hell out of me, for weeks, just because you decided to keep you little affair a secret"

"It was an order, Ziva, you should know the best that I was forced to be careful"

Tony was angry. How could she dare bring up Jeanne now? She knew it was an unfair thing to do, but in her current state of mind, she didn't care at all.

"Careful, hah. You were not careful, you were egoistic, you were a coward. A fucking coward, and you know it, Tony. You just try to protect yourself"

"This was never about me trying to protect myself, never," Tony shouted. "As if you have been honest to me, don't act so innocent. We both know that's not true."

Ziva's breathing quickened. She was close to tears but determinated not to let Tony see her weak. She bit her lip in anger, then aggressively pushed Tony towards the door.

"Go, just go Tony." She cried.

"Now who's being a coward, huh? You're such a hypocrite, Ziva."

Angrily, Tony grabbed his jacket and let Ziva shove him out of her apartment. She tried to close the door, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're just afraid of being hurt. You're trying to protect yourself me, not me. But, that's useless, anyway, because I would never want you," Tony regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Eyes wide open, Ziva looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes and knew he really fucked up this time. "Look…" He tried and reached for her shoulder, but Ziva slapped his hand away. "I hate you," she cried before slamming the door as hard as she could.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating! Yees finally:) This story is finished now. I think about writing a longer story with more plot. Do you prefer Tiva stories set after Cote left or rather before? Maybe I'm just gonna write both. Let's see:)

Happy reading!

* * *

Almost one hour later, Ziva found herself still sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the hard door. The tears on her cheeks had dried and she considered herself capable of standing again.

She got up and walked into her kitchen to get something to drink. Her hands were shaking, but her breathing got back to normal. 'How could I become this weak?' Ziva thought to herself. Shaking her head about her stupidity, she walked towards her bathroom. After all, she could use a nice, long, hot bath. Just as she was about to undress, she heard a knock on the door.

Of course she knew who would stand at her door in the middle of the night. This wasn't the first time they have gotten into a fight, and it surely won't be the last. Because she knew exactly that he won't give up until she opened she went to let him in.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you've said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

Without looking at him, she turned and walked to her bathroom. 'I'm not gonna let him ruin my plans,' she thought.

Once inside, she wanted to run out of it again and throw herself in his arms. She couldn't understand why she could forgive him that easily. He had hurt her, absolutely, but deep within her heart Ziva knew that it was only the heat of the moment that made him say such cruel things. She was sure, yes, she knew that he did want her. The last years have been more than a proof to her. But still, sometimes she just couldn't understand him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open slowly. Hadn't she locked it? Tony peeked through the small gap, checking if she was still wearing anything. After a short silent moment, he asked "Can I come in?" Ziva could do nothing but nod. She saw the tears of anger and regret still shining in his eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable and somehow guilty.

Tony sat down next to her on the cold stone ground. He turned his body towards her and made her look in his eyes. When Ziva didn't do anything to prevent him from doing so, he reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, you know?"

"I know. Me too."

They just sat there, for minutes, doing nothing but holding hands. It was comforting, for both of them, to enjoy each other's presence.

_'__Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

"I didn't mean it" he said then, and Ziva slightly nodded.

"Me neither"

"But, Ziva, I…" Tony stuttered, searching for words. "About what you said… why I left you. You really don't know? I always thought that… I don't know, I thought you wanted me to leave"

"Why would I want that? What made you think that?" Ziva asked in disbelieve.

"You were not ready, hell, I wasn't either, and I knew that the longer I stay with you, the more it will hurt when I leave. I thought… it was best for us both to end it as soon as possible"

"What if I didn't plan for you to leave... like ever?"

"That would have changed a lot, probably," Tony said. Now when he remembered the time back then, he couldn't believe how dumb he had been. How could he just let her alone? He had been a chicken, obviously, and now he was paying the price. Not knowing what to do now, he got up again and moved to leave the bathroom. Suddenly, Ziva was right beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The hurt and guilty look in Tony's eyes almost killed her. It made her feel so helpless, because she wanted nothing more than him to stay.

"I fucked up, Ziva, I fucked up and I don't deserve you – I never did."

Ziva felt the urge to hit him. "You are the only one I want, the only one I will ever want, so why can't you just stay with me? I did not want you to leave back then, and I definitely don't want you to leave now" And with that, she practically threw herself at him and pressed her lips at his.

Tony responded almost immediately, grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him and passionately kissed her back.

When Ziva pulled back, she put both of her hands on Tony's cheeks and made him look at her. "Promise to never leave me again," she said, breathlessly.

"As long as you will keep me" Tony said before pulling her again in a tight hug, almost clinging to her.

Ziva knew that there will be more fights between them, more not-meant words and tears, but silently she decided that it was worth it, definitely worth it and that she was willing to fight for it.

* * *

Review?


End file.
